Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 5 ⭐
Melanin's Drag Race All Stars is a fan made series created by Khonarh. 12 queens representing all previous seasons will compete for the title of "Melanin's Next Drag Superstar", a 1-year supply of Anastasia Beverly Hills Cosmetics and a cash price of $500,000. Contestants were judged on their "Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve and Talent". The winner of this season was no one. Contestants Contestants Progress (Ages and names stated are during time of contest) :█ The contestant won Melanin's Drag Race: All Stars. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant was eliminated in fourth place before the final lip-sync. :█ The contestant wond for the second time. the main challenge of that week, $10.000 and the Lipsync for your Legacy. The contestant eliminated another queen. :█ The contestant was in the top two winners of that week but ended up not winning the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Life. The contestant won $5,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week along with the returning contestants but did not Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the top that week but ended up not being in the top two of that week. :█ The contestant was one of the worst but did not place in the bottom. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom that week and was eliminated by the winner of the Lipsync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time by that week's Lipsync for your Legacy winner. :█ The contestant placed in the bottom two but neither was eliminated. :█ The contestant herself decided to leave the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and their partner won the maxi challenge, but they were not allowed back into the competition. :█ The contestant returned to be made-over by a competing contestant and was not allowed back into the competition. :█ This contestant was disqualified for breaking show rules. :█ The contestant received critiques. Lipstick Choises Queens' Money Episodes Episode 1: ''All Stars Talent Show'' Airdate: December 4th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Marina * Mini-Challenge: Reading is Fundamental! * Mini-Challenge Winner: Vanda Tolli * Main Challenge: The contestants compete in a drag talent show, showing their skills. * Top Two: Devorah Mattique and Vanda Tolli * Main Challenge Winner: Devorah Mattique * Bottom Two: Iris Bunny and Orea * Lip-Sync Song: 'Primadonna' by Marina * Eliminated: Orea |'All Star Variety Show' |} Episode 2: ''Design Queens'' Airdate: December 8th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Heidi Klum and Ke$ha * Main Challenge: The queens will be given a heap of random materials and it's up to them to create a look ready for the runway! * Top Two: Rena Cordelia and Vivi Unnie * Main Challenge Winner: Vivi Unnie * Bottom Two: Maiza Pan and Nutalia Saigon * Lip-Sync Song: 'Tik Tok' by Ke$ha * Eliminated: Maiza Pan Episode 3: ''A Clowning Today'' Airdate: December 14th, 2019 * Special Guest: Justina Gunn * Guest Judges: Amy Poehler and Tina Fey * Main Challenge: The queens will be embracing the true clowns they are, as it's time for them to put on a circus show! There's also an extra special guest on hand to help: Justina Gunn! Justina will have to hold on a circus act where the queens need to demonstrate the skills they've learned. * Top Two: Eijah Oraho and Nutalia Saigon * Main Challenge Winner: Eijah Oraho * Runway Theme: Club Kids * Bottom Three: Nicaia Evangelista, Spicy Stallion and Vanda Tolli * Lip-Sync Song: 'Mr. Saxobeat' by Alexandra Stan * Eliminated: Spicy Stallion Episode 4: ''Hip-Hop Queens'' Airdate: December 21st, 2019 * Guest Judge: Todrick Hall * Main Challenge: The queens will be split into two groups and perform together as a dance crew with choreo by Todrick Hall. * Top Two: Eijah Oraho and Rena Cordelia * Main Challenge Winner: Eijah Oraho * Runway Theme: I Smell A Stunt * Bottom Three: Nicaia Evangelista, Spicy Stallion and Vanda Tolli * Lip-Sync Song: 'Who Run The World (Girls)' by Beyoncé * Eliminated: Nutalia Saigon Episode 5: ''All Stars Snatch Game'' Airdate: December 28th, 2019 * Guest Judge: Elizabeth Gillies and Lizzo * Main Challenge: Snatch Game. * Top Two: Nicaia Evangelista and Rena Cordelia * Main Challenge Winners: Nicaia Evangelista and Rena Cordelia * Runway Theme: Very Thierry * Bottom Two: Iris Bunny and Vivi Unnie * Lip-Sync Song: 'Evacuate The Dancefloor' by Cascada * Eliminated: Iris Bunny and Vivi Unnie Episode 6: ''Makeovers... But With A Twist, Honey!'' Airdate: January 11th, 2020 * Main Challenge: Makeover Challenge. But there's a twist! For the first time in drag race herstory, the queens won't be walking the runway themselves. Their makeover partners will be solely responsible for the runway presentation. In addition, the queens will not be making over their partners in person. Instead, they will need to film a makeover tutorial video explaining how to do the make-up, how to dress and how to walk the runway. Without futher ado, Beyoncé invites in a special guest, who will help the queens create their tutorial video - Arcadia Cosmic * Top Two: Devorah Mattique and Rachel Belle * Main Challenge Winner: Rachel Belle * Bottom Two: Eijah Oraho and Rena Cordelia * Lip-Sync Song: 'Fame' by Irene Cara * Eliminated: Eijah Oraho Episode 7: ''We Are The Queens Of the Night'' Airdate: January 25th, 2020 * Main Challenge: This week, the queens will be headlining their very own club night. They need to prepare a show stopping performance, and it's up to them to create everything from the set to the lighting to the act. * Top Two: Nicaia Evangelista and Vanda Tolli * Main Challenge Winner: Nicaia Evangelista * Runway Theme: Va Va Velvet * Bottom Two: Devorah Mattique and Rachel Belle * Lip-Sync Song: 'Banana' by Annita ft. Becky G. * Eliminated: Devorah Mattique Category:Seasons Category:All Stars Seasons Category:Khonarh's Shows Category:Khonarh Category:Melanin's Drag Race Category:Melanin's Drag Race ⭐ All Stars 5 ⭐ Category:MDR Seasons Category:MDR All Stars 5 Category:MDR AS5 Category:All Stars 5 Category:AS5